Red vs Blue: The Blue Freelancer
by FreelancerRiley
Summary: This is my theory on Blueguy. Yes, I think he's Caboose. Michael Is Excited. Today is the day that he gets his A.I. But when he gets the Alpha's Insanity, everything goes to shit. Why do you think Caboose always says 'Tucker did it? Why do you think he aways teamkills? In my opinion, The Meta didn't shoot Wash and Caboose in Season 6 Episode 6 because he recognized Caboose.


Michael woke up excitedly. Today was the day! He was going to get his A.I. today! At long last! It was about darn time, too. He may not have been the toughest Freelancer, but he was very intelligent. And strong. He could easily pick up a Tank.  
There was a knock on his door. "Come in!" He had a somewhat childish voice.  
It was Washington.  
"Hello there, Agent Washingtub."  
Washingtub was an old joke of theirs. It was from when he first met Wash. He accidentally said "Hello, Agent Washingtub-ton! I mean Washington!" They both laughed. For some reason, the name just stuck. It was reminder of lighter times.  
"Hey, Michael. Ready for your new A.I.?"  
"You bet!"  
How wrong he was.

As it turns out, he got screwed with Tuck, the Alpha's Insanity. It was an 'experiment,' to quote the Director. Tuck allowed Michael to tire out less quickly, and enhanced his strength. He was somewhat stronger then Maine at times. He became less talkative, though.  
Shit didn't hit the fan right away, like with Wash and Epsilon. It started as small seed of doubt in his teammates. Would they really get the job done? He ignored the feelings at first. Of course they would. But as time began to pass, the feelings grew. It got to the point where even if they succeeded, he couldn't help but think that he could have done a much better job.  
Then, it went from not trusting them on their own missions to not trusting them on missions with him. Would they be able to stay out of his way? Would they betray him? Stay one step ahead, always be one step ahead, never know when they might turn on him...  
He kept on having nightmares about them being killed or killing him. Even ones about him killing his friends. Even Washingtub!  
Tuck started to talk to Sigma. First, i was just as simple as saying 'hello.' Then, it turned into small conversations. Michael didn't find it odd when Tuck first requested to go talk to Sigma, even if it men looking for Maine.  
"Hey, Sig."  
"Why, greeting, Michael. What brings you here?"  
No-one knew what his Freelancer name was. Only the Director knew.  
"Tuck want to talk to you. Don't know why; he won't say."  
Tuck flashed next to Sigma. He was an aqua color. He tuned out their conversation, thinking about his teammates' inevitable betrayals. It wasn't a matter of 'if,' but 'when' and 'how.' He knew they would the were those kind of people but not Washingtub no not him he was his best friend he would never purposely hurt him right?  
He was already close to the edge when Wash went in for his A.I. implantation. When he heard about what happened, he snapped.  
He was gathering up all of his weapons and ammo, intent on breaking out, when his door slid open. He whipped around, pointing his Pistol at the figure in the doorway. He relaxed when he saw that it was Maine. He knew that he could trust him. He trusted Tuck, Tuck trusted Sigma, and Sigma trusted Maine. Simple as that.  
"What do you want?"  
Sigma appeared next to him.  
"We're breaking out. I see that you were thinking about doing the same thing. Care to join us?"  
"I'm in."  
They were able to escape easily. He had to kill some of his 'teammates,' but it didn't bother him the slightest. After all, they were going to do the same thing some day, so why not strike first?  
"Good riddance," he said when they were far away from the facility.  
"There is a small problem, Michael." Sigma's voice rang out through his head. He was using Maine's radio. Why?  
"What seems to be the problem? Did some of those fuckers follow us?!" He raised his Assault Rifle, looking around frantically.  
"No, that's not quite it."  
Michael became relaxed again. "Then what's wrong?"  
"Maine needs Tuck right now."  
He was confuzed. "Won't he be of more use where he is? Besides, look at what happened to Carolina." She deserved it...  
He turned to face his friend, but Maine was nowhere to be found.  
"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice."  
Before he could respond, something hard hit him on the back of the head. He blacked out.

Michael woke up in a bright room. Where was he? How did he get here? He tried to remember what he was doing before he woke up. Nothing. A man in grey armor walked into the room.  
"Hey, how are you doing?"  
He had a confused look on his face.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
The man flinched.  
"Does the name 'Washingtub' ring any bells?"  
Michael shook his head. "Who is that?"  
"Nobody important," the man said, walking out of the room. He sounded heartbroken.  
He was later on stationed in a place called 'Blood Gulch. Was the place covered in blood? Ew.  
The names of his new teammates were Leonard Church and Lavernius Tucker.  
Tucker.  
Why did that name sound so familiar? Any why did he feel hatred for that name?  
This 'Church' person thought, he sounded fun. He should stay away from Tuck. No, Tucker. Where did he get the name Tuck from?


End file.
